Eurydice Conservatory of Dance
The Eurydice Conservatory of Dance is one of the most prestigious dance schools in Acheron Rho. Known for its reputation of classical training, sector famous alumni, and rigorous selection technique, the Eurydice Conservatory of Dance is only for the best of the best of dancers in Acheron Rho. Known for their adaptation of classic ballets such as Giselle and Swan Lake, and new creations they are also a favourite of audiences. History Founded in Eurydice, during the reign of the Mother of Mercy, it started as a smaller studio founded by a by a Meret Lyra Sumen Mimi. Sumen, who wished to focus on the more classical techniques, believed that a dancer must start with a classical foundation, specifically ballet, to truly become perfect. Sumen’s focus on perfection and training techniques was rewarded as her school became the most well regarded dance education in the sector. Throughout the centuries The Eurydice Conservatory of Dance’s reputation grew and grew to where it was an extreme honour to even be offered an audition, and very rarely accepts those who have not dedicated their entire lives to the craft. Those selected to teach are also chosen through an even more rigorous process. This allows for the Eurydice Conservatory of Dance to strive for Meret Sumen’s personal catchphrase “Perfection is only the beginning.” Mimi Curriculum and the Umran Ensign Due to its prominence, the Eurydice Conservatory of Dance also runs and administers dance exams, and the major curriculum taught by most dance schools in the sector. Named for its creator, the Mimi Curriculum focuses on classical technique and the dancer’s knowledge of their craft. Those who manage to finish all thirteen level of the Mimi Curriculum, are the top of the dance world. Each level in the Mimi Curriculum shows advancement in the dancers skills ranging from young children simply beginning and those near the end of their schooling. Once finishing the Mimi Curriculum, a dancer becomes eligible to attempt their Umran Ensign. This is a test held once a year in Eurydice (if necessary) awarded to one dancer who passed the final test before a panel of judges of expert dancers from the sector. If the dancer passed the exam, they join a chosen who are the top dancers of the sector guaranteed complete respect and opportunities wherever they would like. Environnement “Perfection is only the beginning” has shaped the practices of the Eurydice Conservatory of Dance since its inception. While the practices within the Conservatory are kept intensely private, it is often said that those who enter the Conservatory rarely leave the same. Those within the Conservatory train intensely everyday within its walls with little time for other endeavours. They strive for beyond perfection and will do anything to achieve it. While rarely confirmed stories off emotional turmoil, exhaustion, and injuries have been reported from within the Conservatory, however the students or staff within will either deny such rumours or confirm that anything is worth it to achieve their goal of beyond perfection. Category:House Lyra Category:Orpheus